Subtle
by katie049
Summary: 'His features were soft, and maybe this was the most carefree she had ever seen him. His hair was rumbled from sleep and maybe also from her hands that couldn't stop to wander through it last night. He was gazing at her with so much love that her heart skipped a beat.' - Post 8x16


Note: This is unbeta'd. I'm German and I did my best, but there could still be minor mistakes. I hope you still enjoy it. I have written it a while ago and forgot about it until today.

A warm sensation on her skin pulled Donna back into consciousness. Her mind was blurry. She was in her bed, laying on her side and it felt too early to get up. She cracked open one eye, her eye lid barely opening as she felt the sun shine directly into her face. Shutting her eyes firmly again, she exhaled softly, burying her face deeper into the pillow. She was exceptionally tired and a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

A hand slipped across her waist over her hipbone, coming to a halt on her stomach. She would recognize his hands out of a million other. His skin was soft as it hadn't been exposed to manual labor for all his life. His fingers were long as they spread out over the expense of her naked stomach, pulling her back into him.

Just as her back hit his naked chest, and his face nuzzled into her neck, the events of last night came back to her clouded mind. She felt him press a few gentle kisses against the sensitive skin on her throat and without hesitation, she pressed closer to him, covering his hand with her own.

His other arm nudged at her head and she lifted it, letting his arm slip between her body and the pillow. She lowered her head back down, resting it on his upper arm and his unique scent hit her. Reaching up, she intertwined her fingers with his free hand, pulling it closer to her.

_He_ was the reason she felt warm. Not only body temperature wise, but also emotionally. She felt at peace and if the world ended right now, she would die as a happy woman. There was no place she'd rather be in this moment and she hoped that from now on, she would always wake up like this.

A smile spread across her face and she felt him nip at her shoulder as he applied a little pressure on her stomach. She turned onto her back, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze.

His features were soft, and maybe this was the most carefree she had ever seen him. His hair was rumbled from sleep and maybe also from her hands that couldn't stop to wander through it last night. He was gazing at her with so much love that her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey," she whispered, her hand leaving his on her stomach and wandering up to his cheek. He immediately turned into her touch, nestling into her hand.

He leaned down, touching his lips to hers in a gentle kiss and the butterflies in her stomach erupted. She had longed to be with him for so long that the fluttering in her belly was the most freeing feeling she had felt in a long time.

"Hi yourself," he greeted her, after pulling away, his voice low and raspy. He gazed into her eyes with such an intensity that she was losing herself completely in him. She could feel his desire and affection for her by just looking into his eyes and for the first time, she realized how deep their connection was running. There were no words needed to express his feelings for her and that was how he loved her.

Chuckling softly, she let her gaze wander down his face and onto his naked chest, her hand trailing to his chest as well. "So that happened."

His chest rumbled with laughter under her touch and the smile on Donna's face grew bigger. He let himself fall onto his back, pulling her with him.

"Only took us 13 years or so," he answered, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. "I'm glad it did though."

"Me too. It was totally worth the wait," she replied, hooking her leg over his and pulling herself closer to him. The length of her body was connected to his and there wasn't an inch of space left between them. Feeling his skin pressed hot against hers, made her shiver and goosebumps erupted over her whole body.

Harvey pulled the covers, which were bunched up around their hips, up and over her shoulders, covering her bare skin. It was a sweet gesture, even though she wasn't exactly cold. The reason for her goosebumps had more to do with him than the temperature in the room.

His hand strayed up her shoulder and into her hair, playing with her red strands and it was almost soothing her back to sleep.

"I do have to ask," she mumbled, closing her eyes again. "What changed your mind?"

Harvey kept quiet for a while and for a second, she feared she pushed too far, but his body didn't tense up like it usually did when he tried to avoid her questions. He stayed relaxed, stroking through her hair and keeping her close. He was not running which was a huge success.

She had seen it in his eyes last night when he came banging on her door. He was done running away from them. Done denying that there wasn't more between them than just friendship. He wanted to be with her and that was all she needed to know. Right now, she just needed to be patient with him. Sharing his feelings with her was something new to him and she knew he was trying.

After a few minutes, he let out a long sigh. "Let's just say that our colleagues are not subtle."

Donna stayed quiet, giving him more time to formulate his words. She shifted her head from his chest to his shoulder until she could look into his eyes.

"I realized that I didn't need to be alone because I already had someone, I wanted to share all my failures and accomplishments with," he started, shrugging lightly. "Last night, everyone had gone home to their families, except Samantha. Robert was her family and the person, she shared all her wins and losses with. He isn't gone forever, but out of reach for her, you know? You weren't at the hearing, and you were the only person I wanted to talk to about all the shit that happened over the last days," he paused, tilting his head so he could look at her. "And then I knew, if I didn't act on my feelings for you, there was a chance I could lose you for good and that's something I couldn't live with."

"I wanted to come to the hearing. I was getting ready and I was about to leave when Thomas came," she whispered, averting her gaze. "After he told me that you visited him and asked him to protect me, he asked me what you were to me. I stood there and I couldn't answer his question but knowing you would sacrifice your whole career for me was just…," she trailed off, swallowing. "I couldn't come and watch you throw yourself under the bus for me. I broke things off with Thomas. The thought of me causing you to lose everything…"

"Donna, no," the lawyer interrupted her, placing a hand on her cheek and focusing her gaze back onto his. "I don't blame you for anything you did. I put you in a terrible position and I never should have done that."

"Robert's getting disbarred because of what I did," she countered, holding his gaze.

"He is but he had his own reasons for taking the fall," he replied, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead. "Just know there isn't a lot I wouldn't do for you. Our main focus should be damage control now."

She nodded. "I guess we need to go to the firm soon. Robert getting disbarred is going to be a huge blow for the firm. Louis is going to freak out if we're not there this morning."

"Let's never talk about Louis while we're not wearing any clothes. That's just wrong," Harvey muttered, before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Donna hummed. "Doesn't change the fact that we need to get up and get ready." She pushed herself up from his chest, sitting up. She let her hands run through her hair, trying to tame the few strands that were sticking in every direction. "I need a shower."

Harvey sat up beside her, running a hand over her back. "Why don't you go shower while I make us some coffee?" He suggested.

"I like the way you think." She smiled, turning her head to him. "I could get used to this."

He chuckled. "I'll try."

Donna leaned into him, kissing him one last time, before sliding off the bed. She let go of the covers, making her way to the ensuite bathroom, stark naked.

"Donna," Harvey stopped her before she could enter. She turned around to him. He was giving her a look that made her knees weak. "I'm happy."

A smile spread across her face. "Me too, Harvey."

It took everything in her not to walk back over to the bed and devour him, but she told herself there would be enough time for them in the next few years to come because they were both done running.


End file.
